Death is a Quiet Wave
Summary Death is a Quiet Wave is a video in the Olan Rogers series in which he vlogs about many different personal accounts of hilarious moments in his life. It begins when Olan and his uncle are in a chinese food restaraunt entitled "The Shanghai Inn". However, it wasn't even an inn. It was just an establishment built on lies and great cashew chicken. Olan and his uncle went for the cashew chicken. While they were just grubbing it up, it rained suddenly and aggressively. About the time that they stopped grubbing, the rain ceased. When they leave, his uncle drives onto a small street, in which Olan's uncle spots a puddle that was filled with water that had collected during the recent rainstorm. A puddle. It was just sitting there waiting for them to run over it. His uncle wanted to run over it sending water everywhere. But Olan hadn't seen the puddle at all. So when his uncle said, "Should we hit it?", Olan had no clue what he meant. Logically, Olan thought his uncle was talking about a zombie, because of the way his uncle had asked him. And his nostrils flared, which Olan deduced that the fun-loving zombie was either on rollerblades or playing street-hockey. After which, Olan was so excited that he forgot the finer points of grammar, because he was thinking about eliminating a zombie with nothing more than Newton's laws of motion. During this time, Olan had also named the zombie "Froley". But they tuned the corner, and it was, in fact, simply a puddle. So at high speeds, they attempted to run over it, when a red truck was heading their direction. They crossed paths (on the orchestra of life) and at the exact same time they both hit the puddle. It created a giant wave, which Olan was pretty sure was a "Spirit Bomb". But the guy in the red truck had his window down and was completely soaked! In fact, "Some people say that you can still hear his howl, to this day." Olan and his uncle, at this point, were extremely amused. His uncle had the face of "I just got the best dang chicken tenders!" While Olan had the face of: "I just found twenty dollars in my pocket..." Out of laughter, Olan was having a hard time breathing. (Mostly because of "Earth lag") and decided to roll down his window, so he could receive that precious O2, because he wasn't getting anything! When at about this time, another car speeds past his and splashes another wave of water onto Olan. After this, Olan strained his dimples so badly that, from anguish and pain, he stopped laughing. So there was an encore to his life. Huzzah!! Actors *Olan Rogers (duh!) Trivia *This video is the source for the signature "thumbs up." Which is a very important milestone in the life of Mr. Rogers. Trust me, this is the internet :) Gallery Picture 11.png Category:Videos Category:Video Logs